


Complete 180

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Last Chance [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413214
Kudos: 18





	Complete 180

Dean felt a drive that he hadn’t felt in awhile, pushing him to treat you like you deserved. He’d been extra considerate, and more like the Dean you’d fallen head over heels in love with all those years ago.

When he was home, he took one day to give you a break. He’d do everything you did every other day (dishes, cooking, sweeping, vacuuming, etc), telling you to relax. Of course, you still wound up helping with little things, but just the fact that he was trying meant the world to you. He could tell when you looked at him how much this meant to you.

While you were relaxing in a warm bubble bath, you sipped a glass of wine, and enjoyed the flickering of the shadows from the candles. You’d put on a mask, and had music in the background. It did wonders for your stress levels. For now, you were Y/N, the twenty something year old who liked music, reading, curling up and watching a funny movie, and had a habit of trying new hobbies just to give them up a month later. You weren’t so-and-so’s mom, you weren’t just Dean’s wife, and you weren’t covered with everyone else’s names. You were yourself. It wasn’t something that you were used to anymore.

Hearing the door, you looked over and smiled. Dean was leaning on the doorframe, smiling. “So, both kids are out.” He sounded so proud of himself, as he should be. Most nights your daughter conned him into ‘five more minutes’ of dolls a few times over. Or ‘just one more book’ until he’d read her the entire fairy tale book. “I’m going to heat up the oven for dessert, and I will meet you in the living room when you’re done. Take your time. You deserve it.” Moving forward, he leaned over and kissed you lovingly, not wanting his lips to leave yours.

* * *

Far too soon for either of your likings, Dean was walking out the front door on a hunt. He held you close, kissed you gently, told you he loved you, and then said his goodbyes. Both of you hoped this was a new start in your marriage.

His first night gone, Dean texted you, feeling flirty.

**What’s my beautiful wife up to?**

_< 3 Lying in bed, playing silly games. Missing you ;)_

**Oh really?**

_Really. I stole one of your old shirts. :*_

He let out a low groan when he got the picture you had sent him, your smooth thighs sticking out from under the shirt. Licking his lips, he quickly replied.

**Fuck. Know what’d look better?**

_You on me, not this shirt?_

**I was gonna say that on the floor, but I like the way u think.**

Time seemed to fly by, both of you flirting like you had in the start. Next thing he knew, you were both saying good night, and crawling into your beds.

* * *

Dean walked in the door like a man on a mission. You were playing with the kids outback, and had to do a double take at the look on his face. “Dean?” You chuckled. “Something got you grinning like an idiot?” You teased, moving over to him.

“Damn good hunt, baby. And I’m home to my family. I’m treating us to dinner tonight.” He hugged you before crouching for the kids to come hug him, as well. His arms were open wide for them, eager to hold his kids.

Your eyes watered slightly as you watched him with the kids. He turned into a big kid himself, and the love just radiated off of him.

They tackled him, making him ‘oomph’ dramatically as he fell backwards. Their laughter warmed his heart, making him laugh even harder. Being a hunter, a father, and a husband, was hard, but you and the kids made every moment worth it.


End file.
